This invention relates to vehicle baggage carriers and, more particularly, to a baggage carrier positioned atop a vehicle which can be tipped off of the vehicle top or removed from the vehicle top for ease of access during baggage loading and unloading.
Baggage carriers for mounting atop of vehicles and used to store and transport luggage, skis, camping equipment, and the like are well known. Car top carriers allow bulky objects to be conveniently transported without taking up vehicle trunk or passenger compartment space. However, previous baggage carriers suffer from the disadvantage that, since they are mounted atop a vehicle passenger compartment, they are relatively high off of the ground. This makes most baggage carriers inconvenient to load and unload for adults and inaccessible to children or adults of short height.
A need, therefore, exists for a baggage carrier mountable on top of a vehicle which is positionable to provide easier loading and unloading than was possible with previous carriers and is thereby accessible to most people.